


Saeko Tanaka is a goddess

by spfcs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Read This, Drunken Kissing, First Meetings, Gender Neutral, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Multi, My First Fanfic, Saeko is a goddess, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, it’s 1 am and i have school, listened to Michelle by Sir Chloe while writing this, playful jokes, seriously this is bad i’m sorry, sharing my fantasy with the world because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spfcs/pseuds/spfcs
Summary: Uh u meet a goddess n make out?
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Saeko Tanaka is a goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit, don’t bully me too bad 
> 
> i doubt people will read this but if you’re here, hey 😏😏

_a god damn goddess_  
Your first thought when you laid your eyes on the most beautiful specimen you’ve ever been granted the opportunity to see

You watch the way her blonde locks flow freely as she confidently sways her hips to the music, drink in her hand guzzling it down in a way that should be slightly concerning but she looks completely fine—and maybe that should be a red flag but you’ve always ignored shit like that.

She’s dressed in pants that ride low on her waist, a black low-cut top that puts her chest on display a bit. You wish for a moment you could bury your face in her and die there but you laugh the thought off and turn back to your drink to take a sip

_Maybe I should just talk to her..._

The thought crosses your mind—it’s not exactly a good one but what’s the worst that could happen, you’d probably never see her again anyway. After a minute or so of playing devils advocate with your own mind you decide to just wing it.

You push yourself up, leaving your drink behind as you start your journey onto the dance floor. You push through the crowd of people, eyeing her the entire time as if she’d disappear the moment you blink. While you get closer you don’t miss the way she surveys you as her cherry lips quirk up into a small smile.

_Play it cool_

You start to get into the beat of the music while you take your final strides toward her—maybe it’s your eyes playing tricks on you but it seems she’s closing the distance as well.

“I’ve noticed you watching me you know” she speaks first

“Well i wasn’t exactly subtle....to be honest with you you’re the most beautiful woman i’ve laid eyes on” you answer truthfully

She gazes at you with hazy eyes before she giggles, it barely registers in your mind due to the loud music but

_god i could listen to that laugh for the rest of my life_

“Really? You don’t even know my name” she says with a playful tone

You can feel your head go light for a moment before you look away in embarrassment—you’ve really gotta stop thinking out loud.

“Hey,” she says as she holds her cup up to you, still swaying slightly to the music. “buy me a drink and maybe i’ll tell you my name”

A breathy laugh escapes your lips and before you can answer her hand is intertwining with yours, pulling you off the dance floor and back over to the bar. You watch her carefully as she starts to order her own drink—still holding your hand in a way that’s almost loving—she turns to you in silent question and you shake your head signaling you don’t want anything. Once done, she lets your hand go and reaches for her drink, though it’s only for a moment your hand goes cold and you notice yourself longing to feel her warmth again.

You feel her eyes follow you as you place a couple bills on the counter before turning to meet her face once again. Earlier on the dance floor you couldn’t see clearly but now in this lighting you don’t miss the ways her deep honey eyes are glossed over and slanted ever so slightly, or the way her cheeks are flushed now that all the drinks she’s downed are rushing to her head.

_She really is a goddess..._

Once again you find your hand in hers as she leads you to a booth before pushing you to sit and clinging to your side.

This time you’re the one to speak first, “Could i get your name now?” you question

She stops and puts her drink onto the table in front of you before running her finger in thoughtless swirls across your forearm and whispering “Saeko”

_Yup definitely a goddess_

“Saeko.....Saeko,” you say—admiring the way it rolls off your tongue “I love it”

“What about you?” she says curiously

“ **Y/n** ”

She hums in approval before reaching out for her drink and taking a sip. Noticing the way you watch her as she drinks, she tilts her head before smiling

“Want some? Or do you just like what you see”

_Maybe both_

Her light chuckle draws you from your thoughts before she questions you, “Is that a habit of yours or somethin’”

“What do you mean?”

“Thinking out loud....is it a habit of yours?”

“I- yeah...” you say admittedly before shifting in your seat.

“It’s sorta cute i suppose....you’re an interesting person y/n...”

You feel her boobs pressing at your side as she leans further into you, her smile a bit dangerous

“If you wanted a taste you could’ve just said so”

Before you have time to comprehend what her words could be insinuating she shows you by pressing her lips into yours.

_Sweet_

You can just barely taste the drink on her lips but it’s enough to know you want more. Allowing her more access, you part your lips slightly. Her tongue darts into your mouth exploring you in a matter of seconds. Letting her take control, she leads the both of you into a deeper—more passionate kiss before pulling away a moment and huffing out a laugh.

The almost intoxicating taste of the alcohol lingers in your mouth as you hold her gaze. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah...” she agrees, voice light and fitting “follow me”

 _I’d follow you anywhere_  
Is your last thought before you’re exiting the club, holding the hand of a goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> told you it was shit....wasted your time bud💅🏽
> 
> seriously if you liked this tell me or something because i need validation 😏


End file.
